With the development of petroleum and natural gas, in order to acquire the underground conditions in time, the underground information used to be transmitted to the working personnel (geologists) above the ground through the technology for logging while drilling.
With the continuous development of the technology, the methods for logging while drilling are constantly enriched, including not only conventional methods using gamma, neutron porosity, lithologic density, phase-shift resistance, attenuation resistance, etc., but also azimuthal angle logging technology during drilling, e.g., the azimuthal density neutron logging instrument provides azimuthal density and photoelectric factor, the bit resistivity instrument provides azimuthal gamma and real-time resistivity image, the quantitatively imaged logging with multiple depths of investigation, the near-bit geosteering logging, the rotary steering logging, etc. Diversified logging while drilling and steering technologies provide rich underground information to the working personnel (geologists) above the ground. The information is uploaded to the ground surface from the underground through an information transmission passage. According to the information, the working personnel can analyze and judge the geological condition and the engineering condition of the stratum being drilled to duly adjust the drilling direction and control the optimum well track. In addition, the drilling parameter can be adjusted in time according to the engineering condition, so as to predictively prevent various unsafe working conditions underground and ensure the safe production. However, when the existing apparatus for logging or azimuthal logging while drilling is used, the inventor finds that the prior art at least has the following problems: the existing information transmission mainly includes transmission modes of mud-pulse, electromagnetic wave and electromagnetic coupling, while those transmission modes have the problems that the information transmission speed is slow, the influence from the underground bushing and the complex working conditions, and the transmission reliability is poor. Thus, only a small part of the rich information obtained by the logging or azimuthal logging while drilling is transmitted to the ground surface in real time, and the transmitted data even may be lost, which is very adverse for the decision maker above the ground to exactly make judgment and decision regarding the underground conditions in real time.